Un Halloween algo inocente
by 2nalu1234
Summary: Disfrazada de una hermosa y demasiado inocente mariposa la joven Wendy se encamina hacia Fairy Tail con alegría creyendo que es Halloween cuando en realidad es el dia de los inocentes. Pobre Wendy no sabe que es la victima de una de las bromas del famoso Salamander. Pero parece que cierte buena amiga esta dispuesta a animarla.


_Los personajes no han sido creados por mi sino por el gran Hiro Mashima y este fic participa en el Reto Tematico de Octubre "Magia de Espanto" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore"._

UN HALLOWEEN ALGO INOCENTE

Disfrazada de una hermosa y demasiado inocente mariposa la joven Wendy se encamina hacia Fairy Tail con alegria creyendo que es Halloween cuando en realidad es el dia de los inocentes. Pobre Wendy no sabe que es la victima de una de las bromas del famoso Salamander. Pero pareze que cierto chico esta dispuesto a animarla.

- tra lara lara laraa.

Wendy saltó de alegria mientras tarareaba una cancion a través de los caminos de Magnolia y quien no estaría tan alegre ya que hoy era Halloween la noche de las brujas y vestida de un hermoso traje de mariposa la joven no disimulaba para nada su buen estado de animo ya que ese vestido era precioso y llevaba haciendolo desde hace ya una semana!

- suerte que Natsu-san me recordó que hoy era Halloween habria hecho mucho el ridículo si hubiera venido sin ningún disfraz. Dijo Wendy a nadie en concreto bailando de alegría por las calles oscuras de Magnolia ignorando como la gente la miraba como si fuera un bicho raro.

Llegó a las enormes puertas de su gremio amado y aspiró profundamente para después sonreír y entrar con una sonrisa radiante.

- Ohayooo minaaa! Dijo sinriendo entrando muy alegre. - Feliz Halloween!

Todos se quedaros sorprendidos y confundidos mirando sin entender a la menor del gremio quien no entendía las reacciones confundidas de sus amigos.

- Porque me miráis asi? y porque no estais disfrazados? Dijo Wendy sin comprender.

- Wendy-san hoy no es Halloween es el dia de los- Dijo Mirajanee pero fue interrumpida.

- INOCENTE! Gritó Natsu riendo junto con Happy mientras sonreían hacia Wendy que los miraba paralizada.

- Feliz dia de los inocentes Wendy! Dijo riendo Natsu pero inmediatamente calló cuando recibió un golpe en la cabeza por ni mas ni menos que Lucy.

- Natsu te has pasado! Wendy lleva una semana haciendo el disfraz! Dijo Lucy muy enojada mientras Natsu gemio de dolor por el golpe.

- Luceee eso ha dolidooo. Dijo con molestia. - Solo era una broma inocente. Dijo ente frunciendo el ceño.

- Inocente? al igual que el cubo lleno de hielo que me has tirado esta mañana? y la cara toda pintada? y lo de llenar mi armario de pezes? Dijo Lucy molesta.

- Lo ultimo fue la broma de Happy. Dijo de brazos cruzados. - Ademas si ya sabias que estaba haciendo el disfraz porque no la avisaste? Dijo sentándose sobándose el chichón.

- Pensó que era para alguna fiesta. Dijo Happy a lo que Lucy asintió.

- Vamos Natsu pide disculpas a Lucy ahora mismo. Dijo Lucy, pero Natsu se cruzó de brazos queriendo ser terco en ese momento.

- Muy bien, que sepas que no pienso volver a hablarte hasta que te disculpes con Wendy. Dijo esta molesta saliendo del gremio para buscar a Wendy quien al parecer salio corriendo.

Natsu gruñó de molestia mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

* * *

><p>Lucy encontró a Wendy en el parque mientras esta se columpiaba con tristeza.<p>

- Natsu-san es muy malo, me hacia mucha ilusion celebrar halloween. Dijo esta suspirando cuando de repente una Lucy con una sonrisa maliciosa se le apareció.

- Que tal si le damos a Natsu un feliz dia de los inocentes?

* * *

><p>Natsu caminaba con una sonrisa hacia la casa de Lucy, ese dia se lo habia pasado en grando al astarle la broma a Wendy aunque por dentro se sentía un porco triste al haber hecho enfadar a Lucy.<p>

- Lucy estas en casa?! Dijo con una sonrisa entrando por la ventana pero se extrañó al no ver a Nadie.

La buscó por toda la casa sin encontrarla y justo cuando iba a coger algo de la nevera una nota que había sobre la mesa llamó su atención.

_Te has pasado mucho con Wendy asi que me voy de Magnolia, te odio_

_Lucy_

* * *

><p>- Inocente! Gritaron Lucy y Wendy al entrar en casa de la rubia esperando encontrarse al pelirrossado pero se sorprendieron mucho al no encontrarlo.<p>

- Deberia estar aqui, a lo mejor no a leído la nota. Dijo Lucy buscándolo cuando una Wendy algo asustada la llamó.

- Lucy creo que Natsu ha salido disparado por la ventana.

- Que te hace crees eso? Dijo Lucy con un mal presentimiento.

Wendy la acompañó hasta su dormitorio confirmando el mal presentimiento de esta.

- Natsu te voy a mataaaaar! Dijo Gritando asustando a la peliazul mientras ambas veían el enorme agujero que habia en donde hantes habia una bonita ventana.

* * *

><p><em>En otro Lugar<em>

- Lushiiiii perdonameee ya voooy. Dijo un Natsu completamente mareado en el suelo del tren mientras los otros pasajero lo miraban de forma extraña.


End file.
